fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Dominateur
Bruce Daw (ブルースドウ''Burūsudou'') is an S-Class Mage of Blue Pavone Guild. He is feared by a lot because of his reputation as an extremely vicous mage which earned him the title ' Raging Demon' (レイジング悪魔'' Reijingu akuma'') for his brutal way of fighting and for the devil like features he adorns on his body. Appearance Bruce has black hair and black eyes. He is a large man about three times the height of a normal human. He has shap teeth and a thick bead. He also can take over some demonic like wings on his back and some horns on his head, which can also be used as a weapon. He wears a black suit with a red shirt under it. Personality Bruce is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion at anything that happens around him. He is always seen in a calm demeanor despite his reputation being a ruthless and brutal person. He is a very quiet person contradicting the whole Griffingrow Guild which has been known for it's crazy members. In a battle Bruce's personality drastically changes depending on if the opponent is strong or not. If he sees the opponent as a weakling he will just look down on them and stop the battle thinking that it would be just a waste of time but if he is facing a strong oponent he will do anything just to battle them including resorting to underhanded tactics to face them, despite disliking it. He seems to have fun whenever he does it. He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents. History Bruce past is quite unknown, the only thing he shared is that, before when he was in his teenage years he was a member of the rune knights in the magic council, he left for unknown reasons. Only the master and some of the old guild members truly know him. He has been with the guild for a long time now. He grew up while he was there. He is somehow mysterious to everyone despite being famous throughout the country. As years passed he battled numerous of oppopnents some that are famous and some that are not. He gained infamy and was called the Raging Demon for his behaviour in battles. At one time he fought an entire guild because it was making fun of Blue Pavone, and he managed to defeat them all. He passed the S Class trial and since then he became one of the oldest S class mages in the guild. Sypnosis Magic and Abilities ' Poison Magic :'This Magic grants bruce poison and manipulate it any way he likes to, either in liquid or gaseous form. He can use this as an liquid armor and prevent physical attacks, it also serves as an advantage because if the opponent attacks him physically while using the liquid armor it may poison them. Aside from poisoning his opponents his poison can either cause severe burns, or decay whatever it touches. If exposed long enough to the poison bruce creates it will weaken the victim and drain a lot of energy or worse it may even result to death. By using and mastering this kind of magic Bruce developed an immunity to all kinds of poison. Bruce's Spells: *'Venom Body' (毒ボディ'' Doku bodi''): Bruce engulfs himself in liquid poison and creates an armor out of it. It prevents all physical attacks against him. If an opponent succeeds in hitting him , they would be poisoned. * Venom Dragon '(毒ドラゴン''Doku doragon): Bruce's signature technique. He creates multiple dragon made from the poison he produced. He can manipulate it anyway he wants to. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. There is no way one cancel it, it can only be done when bruce wants to stop it. *'''Toxic Ball (毒性ボール Dokusei bōru): Bruce creates multiple balls from his finger, varying in sizes and hurls them at the opponent and it can somehow explode. He can somehow use this like he has a gun. He positions his index finger pointing toward his opponent, thumbs up resembling the appearance of a gun. He then fires these at a rapid succesion. It is powerful enough to pierce through flesh. *'Haze '(ヘイズ Heizu): The user breathes a gas of poison. It then creates a mist of deadly poison. It dangerous enough to make the body go numb or make the foe paralyzed for a moment of time. It blurs the sight of the oponent and it slowly weakens them well if they breathe the mist in. *'Venom Sea' (毒海'' Doku umi''): The user creates a pool of poison and it can cover up almost the whole battlefield. It can be used for the advantage of the user. *'Poison Blast' (ポイズンブラスト'' Poizunburasuto'') : Bruce creates streams of poison from both of his hands and then directs it at the oponent. *'Poison Wave' (毒の波 Doku no nami):He creates a Tidal wave like wave made out of liquid poison. Forbidden Poison '(禁断の毒 Kindan no doku''): Bruce creates a special kind of poison that is red in color and produces smoke. It is somehow deadlier than the ordinary poison he creates. Whenever he creates this it emits smoke that can drastically drain the energy of the enemy when inhaled. He can use the spells he usually uses when produces normal poison, but it can be enchanced with this kind of poison and make it more harmful. *'''Poison King: Giant Demon (毒王ジャイアント悪魔'' Doku-ō jaianto akuma''): Bruce's Last Resort, he casts the spell on himself and a giant magic seal appers under him. Afterwards a tower of poison rises from the seal, it then forms hands, a head, and bat like wings that resembles a demon. The poison in this form is so deadly it even affect unorganic objects, and if it makes contact within any kind of organism it spreads so fast that the victim would eventually succumb to poison at a very rapid rate. Everything that bruce steps on decays, but while he is in this form his speed is greatly decreased. Take Over: Bruce is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which allows him to take over the powers and abilities of creatures he really "knows". As far he only used partial or hybrid forms. He can use his Take Over transformations in a variety of ways to enhance his physical capabilities. *'Demon Soul:Wings' : The wings resemble the wings of a bat.This take over seems to be permanent as Bruce is always seen with wings on his back. He can alter the size of the wings, from small to the size of large his body, because of this it grants him the the ability of flight. *'Demon Soul:Horns' : This is also a take over which seems to be permanent as bruce is always seen with a horn on his head. As for now it is unknown what are the uses of this take over. *'Demon Soul:Stone Arms: '''Bruce turns his arm into a large fist made of stone which increases his attack power. It is also seems to be permanent because bruce arms are always seen with ripples on it. '''Enhanced Durability': It has been said that Bruce once faced a small guild a received a barrage of attacks from them, seemingly without even receiving major injuries, and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing happened to him. Enhanced Strength:Bruce is shown to be extremely strong; He can launch his targets several meters away with a mere flick of his finger. With just one punch he can merely turn a wall into rubble. Immense Magical Power: As an S-class mage of Griffinfrow Guild , Bruce posses an incredible amount of magic power. When released it can completely destroy the vicinity around him and it can bring his oponents to their knees. When exerted it is purple in color. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Even without the use of his magic bruce is still a fearsome fighter. Trivia *Bruce's apperance is based on Magellan from One Piece *His last name is short for Dominateur which is from the french word Dominateur that means "tyrant".